


What’s the matter?

by Baorsi



Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajibae is mAd y’all, I don’t know about this one, Kamukura Izuru (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, World Destroyer (mentioned), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Servant doesn’t know what to do with the sudden shift in Hajime’s personality.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594543
Kudos: 71





	What’s the matter?

Sometimes Hajime entered a darker place in mind.

Servant couldn’t catch the exact reason, but he could see how easily it broke through. It was just the slightest of twitches, the frown digging just a bit deeper, eyes a bit too narrowed and focused and his grip just a bit much tougher. It was almost unnoticeable.

It happened at the most random times, the sudden mood drop. He’s noticed that it’s happened mostly when he’s in presence, not that he’s surprised. Of course, everything bad starts with him, not that he minds at all. It’s just how despicable he can be.

Hajime woke up in that space, and he could easily see the small gestures, the looks and the oblivious gazed of the other residents of the island. He’s been working on multiple things at once, helping the different ultimates as much as he can in such a state. It would have been honorable, but not when someone is about to break a wrench in half.

Usually his way of getting the mood to fade doesn’t work, because trying to get Hajime to use him like he should will make him feel guilty and angrier and avoiding him with no words spoken will end in a very angry and very worried Hajime leading a manhunt.

Short story short, he’s at a loss. 

He doesn’t understand. Of course he would make Hajime upset, but the reactions make it worse. Letting himself be of service and disappearing both warrant a negative reaction, but it stays the same if he does nothing.

He can feel Hajime’s eyes boring holes at his head, and he simply turns his head to meet them, fingers twisting and playing with the chains from his collar. Like always, the smile is there, watching with knowing eyes and observing Hajime clenching his jaw and staring back.

“Ne, Hinata-kun, come here and sit with me.”

A moment of complete silence, before there is some process of Hajime getting on his feet and walking to where Servant is sitting, plopping himself down into he opposite sides of the table, looking at him like he’s simply analyzing an object in a jar.

(It reminds him of Kamukura, then World Destroyer soon after.)

Still, it doesn’t bother him at all. The only bothering him is how cold this Hajime is compared to the hopeful one he wants to see. It would almost be too despairing. Hah a

“Did you call me to tell me something or are you going to waste my time?”

Ouch. Noting how nothing had been said, Hajime is already turning to get up and leave, not bothering to listen to anything that might be said. The more Servant looks at him, the more he see’s Kamukura gleaming out. He stands up, hand latching onto the other’s hand, standing behind him. His smile is still there, although looking at it closely, could it be wavering?

“Am I setting you off?”

“...What?”

Hajime anticipated the move, he anticipated being asked anything but that. He looks back, eye’s narrowing into slits, looking at the other boy staring at him. He can’t tell for once if this is supposed to be a joke. Servant’s smile just goes a tiny bit wider.

“Am I setting you off? Is my existence upsetting you?”

“...”

There isn’t a reaction between either of them for a moment, Hajime simply letting the words sink in, looking at Servant. It takes a moment for Hajime to realize, that this was about his mood. 

“What’s bringing this up?”

“It’s rude to it answer a direct question, Hinata-kun, even if it’s me. Is it because you look at someone like me? It could be that, because I can’t find any other way of pleasing you and you get annoyed either way—“

Servant’s rambling is cut short when Hajime suddenly, violently grabs his hand and pulls him against himself, arms quickly wrapping tightly around him as he lays his head on the other’s fluffy mane, jaw clenching once again as he presses his face deeper against the soft locks.

It’s almost suffocating, how tight it is, and Servant for a moment can’t do anything but freeze at the sudden reaction. His arms simply move to press against the chest in front of him, no words leaving his parted lips. This is certainly a surprise to him.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“H..inata-kun...?”

Twirling a strand of white hair around his fingers, his arm around Servant is even tighter. He takes a deep breath, quiet for what might have felt like an eternity, before he leans down and presses his lips against the other’s ear.

“Don’t mess with things you can’t handle.”

Servant doesn’t get a chance to understand or reply when Hajime leaves through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I make Hajime more meaner and more sadistic until he goes absolutely off the shit and goes Yandere. I want to make Servant suffer. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also, give me some prompts for Servant and World Destroyer, please.


End file.
